The Sauron Fangirls
by meatball1
Summary: You know that there are stoires where fangirls go into Middle Earth and ruin the lives of the ones they love. But it's always about Legolas or Aragorn. But what happens when Sauron's fangirls show up? How will the fate of Middle Earth be changed? R&R!!


Short but sweet.I guess. Not really one of my best stories but all my stories are crap anyways. This is just something that popped into my head a long time ago and I never got around to writing it until now. Please Read and Review!!  
  
Sauron Fan Girls  
  
It began with the forging of the great Rings. Three were given to the elves, Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings; Seven to the Dwarf- Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the Mountain Hall; and nine. Nine Rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else, desire power. For within these Rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another Ring was made.  
  
In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron made in secret, a master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life! One ring to rule them all. One by One the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth.  
  
Large armies of snarling orcs marched toward the line of Elves and Men. The army of Men and Elves waited to be commanded by Elrond who shouted a battle cry.  
  
"Tangado haid! Hado i philinn!"  
  
The lines of archers released their arrows killing many orcs. The Elves and Men readied their shields and as the Orcs charged towards them, they drew their swords and fought them. They slaughtered many Orcs.  
  
Victory was near. But the power of the ring could not be undone.  
  
Sauron appeared, and with him, a hazy cloud. Upon his finger was the golden Ring. The fiery letters were very clear. Sauron swung his mace back about to fling it toward the Elves and Men in front of him when suddenly a strange battle cry was heard. Men, Elves, Orcs, and Sauron alike looked around upon hearing the cry. Legolas and Elrond suddenly got horrified looks on their faces.  
  
"FAN GIRLS!!!!!" They shouted together and fell to the ground trying to hide themselves. A large group of fan girls were seen at the top of a cliff wielding pens and posters and notebooks. The leader of the pack screamed loudly in a high-pitched voice and the others did the same. They suddenly rushed down with the greatest of speed and the Elves and Men flung themselves backwards making a pathway for the girls.  
  
Inside his helmet, Sauron made a confused face and looked down at the two cowering figures of Legolas and Elrond. He shook his head and muttered to himself "Darn fan girls always ruining everything. I almost feel sorry for those Elves though. It must be tough to deal with fan girls everywhere you go. Never getting any privacy. I'm glad I don't have any fan girls. Yes it's mighty good to be evil."  
  
The fan girls had become closer to their desired target and Sauron stepped away from Elrond and Legolas' trembling figures as not to get in the way. The fan girls appeared to be about to clobber Elrond and Legolas when they suddenly swerved quickly to the right and leapt for Sauron. Elrond and Legolas looked up from the ground to see their enemy on the ground smothered by vicious girls. The Men, Elves, and what was left of the Orcs watched in horror and delight as the girls tore him apart.  
  
"I got his mace!!!" One shouted.  
  
"I got his arm armor!!" Another shouted.  
  
"I got his leg armor!!!"  
  
"I got his breastplate!!"  
  
"I got his helmet!!!"  
  
"I got the RING!!"  
  
The girls took everything that Sauron had on his body and then rushed off shouting victory cries, leaving Sauron nothing but a smoldering pile of evil. The orcs took one glance at what was once their master before running away to find shelter. The Elves and Men slowly looked over at what was left of their enemy.  
  
"Weird." Elrond said lifting one eyebrow.  
  
"Horrible." Legolas said, "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath."*  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas, "Why did you say that?"  
  
Legolas looked up, "Nobody should have to die that way."  
  
Elrond nodded in agreement, "So what do we do about the Ring."  
  
"What can we do?" Legolas asks, "I'm not going to try and take it from those girls."  
  
"You're right. It's too deadly." Elrond said picking up his sword. He then called his army to him, "If anyone is brave enough to go after the fan girls and retrieve the Ring, he will be greatly rewarded. If you are not, nobody will think any less of you."  
  
The army looked around at each other and shifting from side to side.  
  
"Is there nobody brave enough?" Elrond questioned his army, hoping that someone would eventually step forward. When nobody did Elrond sighed, "Alright then. Go home to your families. There is nothing more we can do about the Ring. We'll just have to let fate decide what is to happen." The army of Elves and men slowly returned back to where they came from and the Ring was never heard from again.  
  
END!  
  
*Let him find peace after death  
  
Pretty stupid huh? Please tell me what you thought of it! I need to know! 


End file.
